


"I Love You" During an Argument

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: Fred is in trouble for some merchandise he left lying around.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	"I Love You" During an Argument

A crash in the kitchen disturbed Fred from his reclined position on the couch.

“Fred! Gideon! Weasley!” Hermione shouted.

_ Damn. _

Jumping off the couch, Fred rushed to Hermione’s aid. Upon reaching the kitchen, the sight before him caused an involuntary snort and he clapped a hand over his mouth.

“Care to explain how a Nose-Biting Teacup ended up in the cabinet?” Hermione vehemently asked.

Fred approached the angry witch with caution.

“I was saving that for George’s visit.”

He tested his luck and pulled her into his arms.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?” he asked.

Hermione nodded. “I love you.”


End file.
